


november

by starryminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryminho/pseuds/starryminho
Summary: you always hated november.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 12





	november

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i originally wrote this on wattpad ages ago, except it wasn't fully written out like this, it had one line in each chapter so this is gonna be different from that...  
> also it's from jisung's pov.

mrs. kim has always been a bit out of the ordinary – especially for a history teacher. so when school started up again in september, and our first assignment had nothing to do with the history of our ancestors, nobody questioned it.

she had assigned everyone a month, and said that we were to tell what we associated the month with, and why. now, i had no idea why she would ask us to do something so silly, but it was better than what mr. jung was teaching in _his_ history class – sorry you have to deal with that, seungmin. 

mrs. kim gave us three weeks (which i think is too long for such a small assignment, but oh well) to figure out our meanings of them.

some kids seemed to be struggling a bit, so maybe three weeks okay. 

i didn't struggle at all, though. in fact, i already knew everything i was going to say as soon as i saw the month i got. 

_june._

june is a very special month for me; a month that i associate with love and destiny, realization, the silly _he loves me, he loves me not_ thing done with flowers, and you, lee minho. 

of course, i would be leaving that last part out. 

june is when we met. it is the month i realized who i truly was and figured out why i never felt attraction towards females. it's the month i fell head over heels for you. 

i wonder what you got. 

i remember looking across the room and instantly noticing that frown on your face; my heart instantly broke, why are you frowning? 

curious as to what happened, i get up and cross the room to you. 

your eyes brightened a little, and i immediately felt pride bubble in my chest knowing that just my presence made you feel better. 

but of course, i had to ruin all that by asking what month you got, and your association with it. 

you were so quiet when you answered me, i could barely hear as you mumbled out _"november."_

i almost laughed, because for some reason i thought you might be one of those people who whole-heartedly hate _no nut november_ and that was the reason you were upset. 

but boy, was i way off. 

_"death."_

you explained to me how november is month every truly starts dying; and you hated watching things die. 

i decided to not ask anymore questions. 

the assignment was over before we knew it, and somehow, in the blink of an eye, we were already on the last day of october. 

you mentioned to me that you love october – and i don't understand why. i know your birthday is in october, and maybe that's a reason why, but it still doesn't make sense to me. leaves also fall from the trees and wither and die in october; so why is it, minho, that love october, yet hate november? 

i decided not to ask. 

the next day, i had invited you out for ice cream. i thought, maybe i could make you hate november a little less. i was planning on confessing. 

as we were walking to the ice cream shop, there were dead leaves blowing by and crunching beneath our feet. you were frowning, so i held your hand; it brought the smile back.

the ice cream shop was on the other side of the street, and i was honestly scared to try and cross the street. there were so many cars speeding back and forth. i tried to insist we could go somewhere else, but you were really determined for that ice cream. 

i didn't want to seem like a whimp, so i had attempted to cross the street first. i didn't get very far, though. next thing i know, i'm being shoved back onto the pavement. 

i can hear the screening of tires, the yells of onlookers, the screams for someone to call an ambulance. 

as soon as i pulled myself up and saw the scene, all the sounds faded. i could hear nothing but the intense beating of my heart. 

there, in the middle of the street, laid your lifeless body. 

i now understand why you hated november. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't read over this so excuse mistakes.


End file.
